idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Future Frontier
Pokémon Future Frontier is a special hour-long episode of the Pokémon anime series created for the franchise. It was first broadcast in the Japan on November 10, 2019 and is scheduled to air in the United States on March 14, 2020. Blurb Plot Cast Japanese Cast * Rica Matsumoto as Satoshi * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Mayumi Iizuka as Kasumi * Yūji Ueda as Takeshi * Tomokazu Seki as Kenji * Kenji Nojima as Hibiki * Megumi Nakajima as Kotone * Kazusa Murai as Kris * Nobuhiko Okamoto as Yūki * KAORI. as Haruka * Fushigi Yamada as Masato * TBD as Kōki * Megumi Toyoguchi as Hikari * TBD as Touya * TBD as Touko * Miyu Irino as Kyōhei * Aki Toyosaki as Mei * Aoi Yūki as Iris * Mamoru Miyano as Dent * Masakazu Morita as Pod * Makoto Ishii as Corn * TBD as Calme * Mayuki Makiguchi as Serena * Yūki Kaji as Citron * Mariya Ise as Eureka * TBD as Yō * TBD as Mizuki * Hitomi Kikuchi as Suiren * Kaito Ishikawa as Kaki * Kei Shindō as Lilie * Fumiko Takekuma as Mamane * Reina Ueda as Mao English Cast * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and May * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Rachel Lillis as Misty, Corsola, Chansey, Pink the Jigglypuff, Azurmarill, Beautifly, Lopunny and Jessie * Shin'ichirō Miki as Staryu, Gyarados, Steelix, Crobat, Swampert, Beedrill, Torterra and Arcanine * Rikako Aikawa as Psyduck * Tom Bauer as Brock * Eric Bauza as Geodude, Sudowoodo and Quagsire * Reba Buhr as Comfey and Lana * Yūji Ueda as Forretress and Mamoswine * Jess Harnell as Ludicolo and Shiftry * Seth Green as Toxicroak * Todd Haberkorn as Tracey Sketchit * Sean Schemmel as Ethan and Vincent * Susumu Chiba as Typhlosion * Nika Futterman as Lyra * Chinami Nishimura as Marill and Pachirisu * Kei Shindō as Chikorita * TBD as Girafarig * Cherami Leigh as Kris and Iris * Fred Tatasciore as Wani-Wani the Feraligatr, Magnezone, Aggron, Rhyperior, Venasaur, Blastoise and Magmortar * Erica Lindbeck as Little Miss the Misdreavus * Katsuyuki Konishi as Meganium and Empoleon * TBD as Golduck * Ray Chase as Poliwrath * Aleks Le as Brendan * Darren Dunstan as Sceptile, Blaziken, Infernape and Samurott * Megumi Hayashibara as Latios, Delcatty, Glaceon, Audino and Latias * Frank Welker as Snorlax * TBD as Altaria * Kyle McCarley as Max * Jason Spisak as Lucas * Danica McKellar as Dawn * Kikuko Inoue as Togekiss * Griffin Burns as Hilbert * Erica Mendez as Hilda * Yuri Lowenthal as Nate * Kensuke Satō as Emboar * Kiyotaka Furushima as Lucario and Serperior * Kayli Mills as Rosa * Jason Marsden as Cilan and Calem * Lucien Dodge as Chili * Charlie Schlatter as Cress * Kath Soucie as Serena * Wally Wingert as Clemont * Tara Strong as Eureka * TBD as Elio * TBD as Selene * Phil LaMarr as Kiawe * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Lillie * Jeannie Tirado as Sophocles * Hynden Walch as Mallow * Tom Kenny as James * Benjamin Duskin as Meowth * Candi Milo as Wobbuffet * Rodger Parsons as Narrator